Etharah Romance with a twist
by ARCHIVEFAN
Summary: This is a Etharah story About Sarah,Ethan,Benny,Rory set after season two im terrible at sumarys but read and review please :)
1. Chapter 1

Etharah with a twist

Hi this is my 2nd story ive wrote hope you like it all rights of the charecters go to there rightfull owners i just wrote this story its set after season 2 last episode Etharah later on please R&R and hope you like it yeah.. p.s Ericas gonna be nice in this story sort of

Normal Pov Chapter one

*flash of purple from the Lucifractor spread threw White Chappel as Rory,Erica,and the vampire council watched from a far *

Erica: "Rory, why are we here ?" Erica said as she came out of the hypnotized state Rory : "I don't know " *they look around and see the wave of purple spread across White Chappel*  
Erica: "Wheres Sarah Ethanand Benny !?" *she looks at the female vampire from the vampire council (Don't no her name so im just gonna call her Helana ) and bares her fangs* "Where are they !?" Helana: "We had to flee the Lucifrator has proberly destroyed them by now we had no choice" *Erica shakes furiously and shouts angryly* "I'm going to go and help my friends! Rory come on lets go " Helana: Oh no you two are staying here with me arent you *she says hypnotising them * "Rory: "Yes were staying here" Erica agrees with Rory then shakes her head "NO im going to go see if my friends are ok! *she flys towards the vampire council now abandoned building and Rory follows leaving Helana to shout* "Your gonna get your selves killed the lucifractor could still be transmitting possitive energy in White Chappel!" *they ignore her and arrive at the building in matter of minutes" *they both run at vampire speed inside to the council room where the vampire transmitter is* Erica: Rory ..."what if there".. Rory: "They won't be they'll be okay or so i hope" *they get into the council room to see a black cloak on the ground with ashes scattered around it * Rory: "Is that dust ,wow the council really dont keep this place clean" *Erica slaps his arm* Erica: Noits a human can you not smell the scent *they take a breath* both:yeah human *they look and see the lucifractor dark no light like last time they saw it rory Erica picks it up* Rory : No !,Erica don't pick it up it makes vampires weak! *nothing happens* i think that guy used it all up Both : *look at each other and then snaps* Ethan,Sarah,Benny ! *they hear coughing in a closet and open it to see a sort of wavey blue forcefield at the door entrance and behind it is no other than Sarah,Benny and Ethan* Rory :Guys your okay ! *he said smiling* Ethan : Yeah *coughs* thanks to bennys shield spell ,it blocks dark and positive waves from getting in Erica: *goes to hug sarah but gets bounced back* Ouch! Benny: My bad *he puts the shield down and Sarah,Ethan and Benny walk out to there supprise Benny hugged Erica and she hugged back * Erica : were so glad you guys are okay we thought the lucifractor killed you... Sarah: "No thanks to Benny, But there was a price for a powerfull forcefield spell like that benny cant use magic for 2 weeks it drained him of all magic for 2 weeks" *Erica looked at Benny* "how did you learn to do a spell like that you can hardly do simple spells" *she said looking confused* "Hey ! , i saved us least you can do is say a thank you or you'd be down 3 friends Erica: " your right thanks :) " and with that they went home unaware of what happens next

Yeah i know its mostly Erica,Rory well it will get more Etharah next chappter just building a good start up hope you liked it as i said its my 2nd story so R&R and feel free to give ideas -ARCHIVEFAN


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next day at Ethan's house ,because they had spent the night at Ethan's because they were exhausted , the first to wake up was sarah *she stretches and yawns then looks at Ethan,"aww hes kinda cute when he's asleep wish our date was a real one but no *sighs* he thought it was terrible proberly just a friend date still wish we were more...Wait! what !? i didin't just say that O.O" *laughing and sarah slowly turns round to see Erica laughing * "i knew you liked Ethan " *sarah blushes * "I do not !" *yawnings heard as they awoke Rory ,Benny and Ethan* Ethan: "what're you'se two arguing about?" *sarah nearly shouts * "Nothing! ,so lets go get some breakfast ive still got the blood substatute benny gave me 2 days ago in my bag make sure to put it in mine Rory and Erica's food please" Ethan :" I can't cook you cook sare " sarah :Fine *she goes in the kitchen * *Erica shouts to Sarah* Never mind me and Rory were going hunting *they speed away out the door* Benny : "So Ethan are you going to ask sarah out you know what they say 2nd dates the charm?" Ethan: "Shut up Benny , She'll hear you !" Benny:" Fine just go ask her, im going home mabye grandma can make me a potion to alowme to getmy magic back before 2 weeks" *Benny leaves and Ethan goes into the kitchen and tells sarah* Ethan: "Its only us the others went out and home" Sarah: Ah ok *Ethan leans on the table and accidently knocks over a glass of water thankfully the glass didin't fall* Sarah : " No problem Ethan ill clean it up *she walks to get the mop but falls on her back Ethan hurridly goes over and starts pulling her up for him to slip and land on her lips locking both were blushing but they couldin't deny there was electricity in the mistaken kiss it breaks* Ethan: "S-s-sorry s-sarah i-it was a accident " *he says blushing and helps Sarah up * Sarah: " I know *blusheS* Ethan: We should just go out for breakfast *Sarah gets a big smile on her face* " As in a date :) ?" Ethan: N-no *he blushes he wants it to be a date* Sarah: Oh... *her smile dissapears* Ethan: "I-i m-mean y-yeah w-would you like to go on a second date w-with me Sarah ?" *smile starts to appear again* Sarah: A friend date?" Ethan:*gets comfidence*" No Sarah a real date as more then friends because the truth is i have had a crush on you since i met you so will you Sarah go on a date with me?"

Cliff hanger i hope its ok not really the best it will get better i promise R&R and you can also Pm me ideas to continue thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys i know i havnt updated for a while so thought iddo it ill update alot often ill try my best i promise okay so here you go

Sarah:"ehm...Ethan ..are you sure?" Ethan:"Yes Sarah i really like you and i hope you like me too ?" Sarah:_thinks mabye i should givehim a chance he is really sweet and kinda cute what are you thinking sarah you dont wanna ruin the friendship-"okay how about picnic in the park 7pm?" Ethan"-grins - its a date :)" -so sarah flashes to Erica freaking out- Sarah:-flashes infront of Erica scaring her (i would say half to death but shes dead xD ) "What the Sarah! don't do that ! Sarah: "I'm sorry i need your help, i have a proper date With Ethan and i think i really like him and i dont have anything to wear help me -Sarah grabs Erica's hand and flashes them to her house Sarah goes in her walk in closet and clothes start flying out - "uhh ugly too bright too last season too old Erica help me! -Erica grabs Sarah and sits her on the bed and goes in the closet coming out with a pair of white shorts a pink top and a white fleecy  
(this is the link im a boy so don't blame me about fashion uhh best i could find  . /imgres?q=vanessa+morgan+in+a+dress&num=10&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1360&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=pd8DQ0WFlzB1KM:&imgrefurl= morelikethis/artists/282395314&docid=5MoBZ2NMVpXRdM&imgurl= fs71/200H/i/2012/041/c/e/2_fotos_png_de_vanessa_morgan_by_camii_ &w=100&h=201&ei=zIi0UOO_E-SU0QXH9oHIAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=932&vpy=328&dur=851&hovh=160&hovw=80&tx=91&ty=104&sig=105854501364149152420&page=2&tbnh=140&tbnw=70&start=27&ndsp=35&ved=1t:429,r:59,s:0,i:268 ) Sarah"Perfect,Thanks Erica! -she jumps up and down- Erica: Thanks now if you don't mind im gonna go get a snack -she flashes away proberly to make someone her meal - *time flies its 6:58pm and Sarah's on her way to the park when all of a sudden someone tappedher shoulder she instantly reacted and slamed them hard into a try groans of pain were heard as she soon realised it was Ethan- Sarah"Oh my god Ethan im so sorry i didin't no it was you and with the lucifractor and all that i was on high alert im sorry" Ethan" its fine Sarah" -winces as he gets let go off- "Lets go Sear-bear i set up the picknic " -he said smiling then Sarah realizes- "Sare-bear huh? " -Ethan imediantly blushes realizing what he just called Sarah and Sarah unfortuantly sees him blushing and hugs him making it worse- "Its okay cuddle-bear i dont mind -she kisses his cheek and they walk over to the blanket picnik and enjoy there date the full night enjoying each others company and flirting there and then

Well short chapter but thats it for now ill update later today if i can luv ya reviews lemme no if you have any idea's thanks 3 (WARNING SPELLING MISTAKES MABYE)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The next day

Sarah woke with a smile as she thought about memories of last night they had a picnic and Ethan was shaky and trying to make her laugh which he suceded then they ate and went for a walk and she caught ethan staring at her hand so she slid her hand into his making him blush "god hes so cute when he blushes" she said with that thought she got out of bed got her clothes for the day went in the bath room took a quickshower got dressed and skipped breakfast and went to Ethans his parents were vising a relative in another country and they took Jane with her but ethans mum asked if id stay and make sure hes ok till they come back which i happely agreed to  
*at Ethanshouse*

*knock knock knock*  
-Ethans eyes oppen tiredly and he rubs his eyes and goes down stairs and opens the doors-  
"hi i hope im not to earl-" Sarah said before realizing Ethan was only in his boxers ethan soon realized this and blushes inviting Sarah in before rushing up stairs and putting on blue jeans and a white baggy top and walked back down stairs "sorry bout that i just woke up " "no problem " she said laughing as Ethan sat at the table and Sarah made him fried eggs and bacon he ate his breakfast in silence

*later that evening

they were walking threw the woods it was 7pmish last time ethan checked his watch so they were holding each others hands talking away before someguy ran infront of ethan and stabbed a needle into ethans gut and ethan fell to the floor in pain sarah barred her fangs and hissed at the guy and he did the same supprising sarah "Who are you and what did you do to him!?" demanded sarah "I stabbed him with a knife covered in my venom now choose fledgling become one of us or he will your choice !" he said before speeding away she kneeled down beside him crying she thought what do i do i love ethan but wait i love ethan omg i love ethan oh right not the time what do i do i need ethan but i wanna keep the last of my humanity just as much too so that moment sarah made a decistion one she may regret in chapters soon to come...

well im ending it tell me if you wanna guesstar in the other chapters 3 reviews for next chapter thanks 3 :D


End file.
